


Kind of awkward

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: After 5 years, Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy never really got along due to Draco ditching Astoria for Harry. Now Astoria is attending James Potter's 18th birthday party with her fiancé Rolf Scamander and let's just say things get very very awkward between them.





	Kind of awkward

Rolf Scamander was meant to marry Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass was meant to marry Draco Malfoy, but Luna married Neville Longbottom and Draco married Harry Potter, so that left Rolf and Astoria on their own. The two schemed together and soon became fast friends, then that grew into something more. Now, they're attending Harry's eldest son James's 18th birthday party and let's just say things are getting a little awkward.

Draco said, "Thank you both for coming, Harry thought inviting you would be kind of awkward."

Harry interjected, "I never said awkward."

Astoria replied, "You two have been married for 5 years, nobody is jealous."

Draco smirked. "Really? You, Astoria Greengrass are not jealous of my looks, husband or family at all?"

Astoria stated through gritted teeth, "Not in the slightest."

Rolf came to her rescue by asking, "How are the kids these days?"

Harry told them, "James is loving his position in Wynwood Dragons, Albus and Scorpius are thriving in their 6th year at Hogwarts and Lily is enjoying her 4th year."

Astoria faked a smile and answered, "That's wonderful, our lives are going perfectly as well thanks for asking."

Rolf quickly stepped in by changing the subject yet again, "Did you hear about Hugo and Lily dating?"

Draco nodded and sighed. "It's nice to be young and in love."

Harry agreed, "We never properly experienced that until later on in life, it would've been nice to date you back when we went to Hogwarts."

Astoria snorted. "I can't even imagine you two dating back then, what with your 'rivalry'."

Draco scowled. "It was never a rivalry, that was me trying to hide my feelings for him."

This time, Harry cut in, "James loves the broom you got him."

Rolf admitted, "Storia picked it out."

Draco smirked. "Never pegged you as a broomstick type."

Astoria responded, "I love Quidditch."

Rolf nodded and told them, "She's teaching little Cassie to play."

Harry beamed, "I can only imagine the difficulties of teaching a toddler Quidditch."

Astoria smiled. "She's pretty smart for her age."

Draco said, "A bit like Scorpius."

Rolf suggested, "You two better go greet your other guests or they might think you're bad hosts."

Harry chuckled. "You're right, see you two later."

As soon as Draco and Harry were far enough away, Rolf turned to Astoria and whispered, "I can't believe he still makes you mad."

Astoria muttered, "Sorry, but I can't choose to make him stop."

Rolf insisted, "Remember to take a deep breath."

Astoria smirked. "Fat lot of use that does."

Rolf quietly said, "Think of us, of Cassie back home."

Astoria sighed. "I hope my mother is giving her naps."

Rolf encouraged her, "Relax, honey. She always gives her naps."

Astoria smiled. "You're the light of my life, Rolfy."

Rolf grinned. "After 5 years together and a child, I think it's finally time for our engagement to turn into a marriage."

Astoria beamed, "Me too."


End file.
